


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Slytherinroses



Series: Snarry Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dolls, Fluff, Flying, I Love You, Innuendo, Italy, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romance, Room of Requirement, visual aides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry is hurt that Severus hasn't said those three little words he has been waiting to hear instead he uses other phrases. Draco steps in and gives his Godfather a visual aide to help him to say what Harry needs to hear. Meanwhile Harry is starting to realise that Actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Snarry Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130312
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts).



> In honour of Valentines day a little angst with a side of fluff.

Severus had never considered himself to be a romantic man. Reserved, stoic no nonsense man yes. Maybe that was why he in the situation he was now because he couldn't afford the man who had truly stolen his heart three simple words.

He glanced at the note on his desk it had taken pride of place over the last week as a reminder of what he had lost. The words echoed in his mind. He had woken one morning a week ago to find Harry gone and the note left on his coffee table.

_Severus,_

_As much as it hurts me I am leaving. I can no longer stay with someone that can't say I love you when I tell you everyday. I don't doubt that you love me in your own way but I can't survive on Me too, As do I or you too. It sounds selfish I know but I need more._

_Harry_

He replayed the last 6 months over in his mind every detail clear as day. Every occasion that Harry had said those 3 words every reply Severus had responded with resonated just how pathetic a man he was. How Harry had stayed as long as he had was testament to his feelings and commitment to him.

Severus had made many futile attempts to talk to Harry but had yet to succeed. Harry was either absent from the Great Hall during meal times or on the Quidittch pitch flying aimlessly through the sky. What could he have possibly said to him that accounted for his inability to express a simple declaration.

Rumours had been circulating around the castle that the current DADA professor had his sights set on Harry the pair having recently been seen together in Hogsmeade. Severus had seen them together in Harry’s rooms during his patrol. He could hardly the blame him for seeking affection elsewhere when he had been devoid of the emotion.

A frigid breeze swept through his chambers sending a shiver down the Potion Masters spine. Looking around for the source Severus saw his Godson walking into the room. He'd already received a lecture from the blonde and wasn't in the mood for a repeat performance.

'If you're here to remind me of my faults then I suggest you turn and leave' Severus grumbled

'I'm sure you are more than aware of your faults, funnily enough I came to see if you're alright' Draco drawled sitting on a chair in front of his godfathers desk crossing his legs.

'As you can see I'm fine' Severus replied

'Reading that over and over isn't going to bring Harry back to you' Draco said gently

'Is there a reason you can't tell him its obvious how you feel about him?'

'I have never said those words to anyone in my life nor did I think I would ever get the chance to' Severus explained

'You have the chance now why not take it?' Draco questioned

'Every day for the last 6 months I have woken up beside a beautiful man and have been amazed every time. In that same moment fear runs through me leaving me paralysed wondering when Harry will come to his senses and realise the mistake he's made getting involved with a broken ex death eater'

'You're not that person any more Uncle Sev we all did things we aren't proud of things we would just as soon forget, Harry sees past all that he sees the man you are now and loves you' Draco implored

'Its too late now he's gone and if the rumours are to be believed he has found someone else'

'Professor Grant?' Draco snorted

'Something amusing?' Severus growled

'For starters Professor Grant is straight and has been seeing Septima since just after term started if you don't believe me just ask the ghosts namely the Baron who has been living vicariously through them’ Draco countered

‘They have been seen together in Hogsmeade and in Harry’s rooms’ Severus remarked

‘The Hogsmeade trip was because Nev had plants arriving and couldn’t make it so Harry offered to go instead. The only reason he was in Harry’s room was he’d given one of his student’s detentions for stuffing around during a flying lesson.

As he is head of Hufflepuff and the student is on the house team he was trying to talk Harry out of the student serving detention on Saturday. He desperately wants Hufflepuff to win and this kid is part way decent at the game. The other reason he is sniffing around Harry so to speak is he wants to look good and what better way than to be associating with the Magical worlds Hero’

Silence fell over the room as Severus processed what Draco had told him. Maybe he had read more into it than necessary and the defence pri.. Professor wasn’t trying to sink his claws into Harry after all. That being said it didn’t bring him any closer to solving his current problem of not being able to say three words to the man he loved.

Draco shuffled forward in his seat and extracted two items from his robes sitting them on the desk in front of his Godfather. Suppressing a smirk at the horrified and confused look that crossed the Potion Masters face.

Severus’ eyes widened and his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. On the desk in front of him sat two miniature versions of Harry and Neville. He poked them tentatively with one finger pulling back quickly as if he expecting them to grow fangs and bite him.

Satisfied that they didn’t pose any immediate danger he sat back in his chair and eyed his Godson suspiciously. Keeping one eye on the figures in case they made any sudden moves.

‘Care to explain?’ Severus quirked a brow at the blonde

‘They are visual aides designed to assist you when you have trouble expressing yourself to the real life versions’ Draco said nonchalantly

‘What imbecile thought of this?’ Severus sneered

‘George came up with the idea when Ron couldn’t seem to ask Luna out without resembling a tomato. A few weeks of asking the figurine out, he stopped changing colour and was finally able to ask Luna out’

The idea had merit Severus admitted silently and for someone like Ron who wore his nerves like a scarf it would have come in handy.

‘Why do I need one of Neville surely I don’t need to profess my love for him?’ Severus asked

‘You don’t but I did, when I first realised I loved Nev I thought it would be easy to tell him. Every moment that presented itself to me as the right time to say it I would be reduced to a stuttering mess and would change the subject quickly. I was in the shop in Hogsmeade a few months ago and George told me about the figurines. He made me one on Nev and I spent weeks telling it I loved it then I finally had the courage to say it to him. I think it will help you be able to tell Harry’

Staring at the inanimate Harry Severus’ heart gave a twinge. What choice did he have maybe his Godson was right, if it had worked so well for Draco then why not for him?

‘What do I do?’ Severus asked quietly

‘Just hold the figure in your hand and imagine it’s the real Harry and tell him how you feel’ Draco answered softly.

Severus picked up the figure and held it in his hands. He took in every detail that represented Harry and imagined that he was there with him in his rooms. His heart thumping madly in his chest blood pounding in his ears the Potions Master breathed deeply

‘I.. lov… love you Harry’ he wavered slightly

‘Try again’ Draco whispered encouragingly

‘I love… you Harry’ Severus tried again

‘Better’ Draco mused

‘I feel like a fool’ Severus sighed setting the figure down on the desk.

‘No more a fool then me, I have to practice asking figure Nev to marry me I think you have the easier task’ Draco smiled

Severus’ head snapped up at his Godsons word surely if Draco could find the courage to ask Neville to be his husband than he could tell Harry he loved him.

‘Congratulations’ Severus told the blonde

‘Don’t congratulate me yet I have until Valentines Day to get it right and even then he might not say yes. I have a feeling he loves his plants more than he does me so we will see’ Draco replied

‘You’re asking him to marry you on Valentines Day?’

‘Yep I have two weeks to get everything right maybe you should aim to tell Harry you love him on Valentines Day? You could use the Room of Requirement’ Draco suggested _What if he won’t come? What if he wants nothing more to do with me?_ He thought sadly

‘He’ll come don’t worry’ Draco answered as if reading his Godfathers thoughts

Harry is just as miserable as you’ he added

That gave Severus a sliver of hope that if Harry were just as miserable and lost as he was then maybe he would welcome the Potion Masters declaration.

Draco left him with his thoughts and his figure of Harry. In his private rooms Severus placed figure Harry on the nightstand beside his bed stepping into the bathroom to take a shower. Thoughts tumbled through his mind as the hot water cascaded down his back.

* * *

Harry hovered over the darkening Quidittch pitch watching the stars coming to life. He had been flying around in circles for the better part of an hour with no one for company than his own thoughts.

It had been a week ago that Harry had left Severus’ room just as dawn was breaking setting the note on his coffee table where he was sure to see it. The night before played over in his mind they’d been making love and in the throes of passion Harry had told Severus he loved him as was often the case. Severus’ reply was _As do I Harry_.

Later as Severus slept soundly Harry stared up at the ceiling going over the last 6 months in his mind trying to recall a time when his lover had ever said the words I love you. He couldn’t recall a single occasion.

After hours of no sleep Harry carefully climbed of Severus’ bed and tiptoed into the sitting room. Using a spare piece of parchment the Potions Master kept handy Harry wrote his letter leaving it on the table he walked out into the potions room and through the hallways to his room. Severus had tried to speak to him over the last week but Harry had made sure he was occupied not wanting to face him.

The last week had been unbearable with Severus at the forefront of his mind. A stray tear escaped and Harry brushed it away with his gloved hand.

He was lonely without Severus hated waking up alone the nights seemed endless without the Professor beside him. He’d had no choice in the end he couldn’t cope with not hearing those words.

He knew it was selfish on his part and he should just accept that Severus loved him regardless of whether or not he could openly declare such things. Didn’t he show Harry everyday just how much he cared with his actions, always making sure he had breakfast whether he made it to the Great Hall or not.

Or when he offered to take Harry’s patrol in the warmer months so he could help struggling students in the evening with their broom skills? So he couldn’t say the words it didn’t mean he didn’t love him.

Even when they made love Severus spoke passionately to Harry calling him beautiful and perfection without saying those immortal words. So why did it bother Harry so much not to hear it? Because no one has ever actually told you they love you and meant it. His mind piped up

His mind had a point Harry mused as he floated towards the ground. He had never been shown true affection or unconditional love before.

After the battle ended there had been declarations of love left right and centre thrown in Harry’s direction but it had been because who he was seen as The Saviour of the Wizarding World. Not once had it been because of who he truly beneath his perceived persona.

Feet touching the patches of snow on the ground Harry dismounted from his broom tucking it under his arm and walking back towards the castle. The heating charm he had cast was beginning to fade so he quickened his pace eager to feel the warmth of the castle.

Valentines day was two weeks away maybe he would invite Severus to dinner so they could talk sort everything out. Harry was beginning to realise that actions meant far more than words.

If Severus were uncomfortable in expressing that particular sentiment then he would live with it. _Me too, As do I_ weren’t rejections to Harry expressed feelings they were just the Professors own way of returning the gesture.

Even if he one day hoped to hear the words he would be content with what he had if Severus would have him after his dismal treatment of the man.

* * *

For the next week Severus practised with the Harry figurine Draco had given him. It was kept safely tucked inside his robes during the day and had pride of place on his nightstand at night

He would admit to no one that he’d formed an odd sort of attachment to the plastic version of Harry. It comforted him in those lonely hours that he missed the real Harry the most.

'I love you Harry' Severus whispered as he turned the lamp off and went to sleep.

It had become easier to get the words out without stuttering or pausing between each word. That in mind telling something that didn't speak or move was far less daunting then telling the actual person.

Draco had visited Severus on occasion and the pair had practised together. The potions master was grateful for his godsons help it made the task of telling an inanimate object how he felt easier.

Ever the comedian Draco poked fun at the fact two Slytherins who had at one point been under the command of the world's darkest Wizard were reduced to confessing romantic overtures to figurines of their loves because the pair had become emotionally impaired.

While slightly amused at the situation they were in Severus threatened his Godson with every curse he could name if word ever got out that he talked to a plastic figurine.

Harry thought he was going round the bend or at least Severus was. For the third time in as many days Harry was certain his former lover had been talking to his robes.

He'd just come back into the castle after a class with second years Severus came from the direction of the dungeons and was near the entrance to the Great Hall when Harry spotted him.

Taking a few steps back he watched as the dark haired Professor stopped momentarily before going into the hall lowered his head muttered a few words smiled slightly then continued on his way.

It was the most bizarre thing he had encountered the man doing. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Severus smile outside his rooms.

The next time was during a Quidditch game that Harry was refereeing there had been a pause in the game due to a Ravenclaw being hurt.

Harry was hovering in the air waiting for play to resume scanning the stands his gaze fell on Severus who offered him a small smile, lowered his head his lips barely moving then straightened up and focused his attention on the pitch.

Teams flew up into the air once more and Harry pushed the thought from his mind concentrating on the game. It wasn’t until later that he thought about it again.

The game had been interminable and hours later Harry finally made it back to the castle only to fall exhausted onto his sofa. Severus’ strange behaviour made its way into Harry’s thoughts, as did most things regarding his former lover these days.

He was no closer to resolving the problem that had sent him scurrying from Severus’ bed in the early hours of the morning almost two weeks ago now. While the notion that he may never hear those golden words of affection still irked Harry knew that he could be potentially throwing away the best relationship (Lack of sentiment aside) he’d ever had.

Being the proud die-hard Gryffindor he was Harry concluded that he would sit down with Severus on Valentines Day and tell him that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t form the words for his actions spoke volumes and that’s what counted in the end. When one was considering asking ones former beau to dinner one planned accordingly.

Draco roared with laughter as Severus told him that he suspected Harry had on two occasions witnessed him talking to his robes. As he was going into the hall for lunch the scent of Harry’s aftershave drifted through the air. He hadn’t been a spy all those years for nothing and had figured his Lion was lurking somewhere in the shadows

At the game the previous day he was sure Harry had again caught him talking to himself he’d offered the Gryffindor a small smile in an effort to divert his attention from what he was doing.

‘Harry must think you have lost the plot’ Draco laughed holding his sides

‘More than likely’ Severus snipped

What he’s failed to tell his Godson was that during dinner that evening Minerva had come close to catching him. He had been trying to say the words whenever Harry was in close proximity to him so as to be ready for when he said it to his face.

Usually he would whisper the words so that only he would be able to hear them. Harry had entered the hall through the staff door and taken his seat further down the long table. Becoming momentarily distracted and expressed the sentiment a little louder than intended.

Minerva had given him an odd look asked if everything was all right. To which he replied that he must have been thinking out loud and went back to his dinner.

If that hadn’t been embarrassing enough Harry shot a worried glance in his direction enough to quell what appetite he’d had and send him hurrying from the hall to avoid anymore-strange looks from other members of the staff.

Banishing his Godson from his rooms for lack of compassion Severus retired to his private rooms setting the figurine on the small coffee table.

Pouring a large glass of brandy Severus settled into his favourite armchair watching the flames dance in the fireplace emitting just the right amount of warmth.

Valentines Day was two days way and he could honestly say that he was ready to face Harry and finally tell him something that should have been said long before now.

Draco had agreed once he’d stopped laughing at Severus’ expense. He too had confided that his long practiced proposal was perfect and he would ask Neville over a romantic dinner in Hogsmeade on Valentines Day night.

* * *

Looking around the room Harry gave a nod of approval the room had turned out exactly as he had envisioned it would. The Room of requirement really catered for everything purpose.

Severus had a love for Italian food especially if it was eaten in a little bistro on the streets of Venice. With that in mind Harry and the Room of Requirement had transformed into a bistro in a cobblestoned alleyway. Fairy lights lit up the area that was used for outdoor dining.

A small table nestled among pots filled with plants. He had found an old gramophone in the depths of the room. Remus Lupin had used it in Harry’s third year whilst learning about Boggarts. He charmed it to play soft Italian music from one of Severus’ favourite opera singers.

Harry had sent Severus a note via one of his second year Hufflepuffs asking the Potions Master to meet him at 7pm.

Harry rushed back to his rooms showered and changed. He wore a button down shirt in a burgundy colour with smart black pants. His was a good as it was going to get

By 6:45pm Harry was back in the room of requirement putting the finishing touches on the décor. He’d asked his house elf Pippa to make all of Severus’ favourite dishes and to have his wine of choice on hand.

Severus stood in front of the mirror attached to his closet door and looked over his appearance. He had chosen a green silk button down and black pants forgoing his normal robes for the evening.

His stomach was in knots with nervous excitement. In 30 minutes time he would be standing in front of his beloved lion ready and willing to say the words that had sent Harry fleeing.

A second year Hufflepuff had delivered the note to him after his last class of the day. Recognising the handwriting instantly he had shut his door moving to his desk before unfolding the note. It was short and sweet.

_Severus,_

_Please meet me at 7pm in the ROR_

_Harry_

Hands shaking he read the note several dozen more times before stowing it away in his drawer. On his desk among students essay was his own invitation to Harry to a dinner in his rooms.

Unfortunately he was otherwise occupied with students failed attempts at brewing love potions to snag their hearts desire and so had spent a chunk of the day sending students to the infirmary something he was sure Poppy was cursing him for.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the telltale sound of the room’s door coming to life echoed. Taking a deep breath he stood straight and waited for Severus to come into view.

The Professor was rendered speechless when he entered the Room of Requirement to find it had been transformed into an Italian alleyway complete with bistro and cobblestone pathways.

Fairy lights twinkled from their place above a table set with the red chequered cloth. Harry was standing bedside one the chairs looking handsome as ever.

‘Thank you for coming’ Harry said quietly as Severus came to stand near the table.

‘Thank you for the invitation’ Severus replied

‘Before we have dinner there’s something I need to say’ Harry began

‘For the last 6 months I have been waiting for you to tell me you love me. At first it didn’t bother me I know that you’re not one for romantic gestures. I have always known how I feel about you Severus even during those times when I wanted nothing more than to hate you. I thought that if said the words enough you might eventually respond. I guess I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same about me as I do about you and that’s why you never said those exact words always something else’ Harry took a deep breath

‘When we were making love the night I left and you didn’t say it then I couldn’t cope anymore so I left you that note and decided it was better to hurt for awhile then stay and never hear those words’ he brushed tears from his eyes.

‘These last two weeks have put things in perspective for me and I realised that you do love me in your own way and have shown me that with your actions. In the little things you do for me like covering my patrol or making sure I get breakfast. Even when we make love I realised that you do tell me you love me when you say I’m beautiful and that making love to me is perfection. Severus I don’t need to hear those words it was selfish of me to leave and not consider all the ways you actually tell me that without using those exact words. I’m sorry’

Severus crossed to Harry gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. Pulling Harry to him he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and stared into the depths of those emerald green orbs that shimmered in the light.

‘You have nothing to apologise for the fault is mine I should have had the courage to say it sooner because its how I feel. I have never expressed that particular sentiment in my life and thought I never would. That’s changed now I have you in my life’

‘Harry James Potter I love you with all my heart and I will endeavour to tell you that everyday through actions and words if you’ll have me’ Severus smiled

Tears rolled down Harrys cheeks and settled on his shirt. His heart was beating madly as if trying to escape its confinement. Never had three words meant so much.

‘I love you Severus Snape and I’ll gladly have you for as long as you’ll have me’ Harry whispered.

He snuggled closer laying his head on Severus’ chest. Something hard and odd shaped was digging into his ribs he pulled back slightly.

‘What’s in your pocket?’ Harry asked slight disappointment that it wasn’t the hardness he had hope for.

Severus’ cheeks coloured as he removed the offending item from his pants pocket having forgotten that he’d stuffed it in there.

Harry eyes widened in confusion when he saw a plastic version of himself in Severus’ hand.

‘When you left Draco gave it to me to practice saying I love you to it he used one of Neville when he had trouble saying the same thing. I kind of became attached’ he blushed again and looked at his shoes.

Harry chuckled as the pieces fell into place. ‘Is that why you have been talking to your robes?’ he asked

‘Yes’ Severus smirked ‘It helped when you were close by lurking in dark corners’

It was Harry’s turn to blush now. ‘You knew I was there?’

‘Your aftershave has a very distinctive smell’ Severus grinned

‘I was concerned you had gone round the bend’ Harry explained

‘For awhile I did I think’ Severus mused

He cupped Harry’s face leaning down and taking his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Harry’s arms ran up and down his back as he licked the rim of Severus’ lips seeking entrance.

Tongues danced and explored as the kiss deepened. A moan escaped somewhere but neither knew whom from little did they care.

Breaking away to get much needed air Harry looked into lust filled eyes and decided they had better eat before the idea was abandoned altogether.

‘Right’ Harry said trying to compose himself and his hardness. ‘Lets eat shall we’?

‘I was thinking of skipping straight ahead to dessert’ Severus murmured nuzzling Harry’s neck.

‘There will plenty of time for dessert now behave Professor’ Harry chortled

Reluctantly Severus sat down at the small table his face flushed and lips swollen. Harry called Pippa and the main course and wine was served. It was Veal parmigiana with a side salad and crusty garlic bread.

The conversation flowed easily as they discussed the last fortnight they had spent alone. New plans and declarations were made both vowing to not let things fester until it was no longer bearable.

Severus promised to express himself more often. Harry could see the sincerity in his eyes and warmth spread through his heart. If Neville accepted Draco’s proposal he would gift them with a very expensive wedding present.

After indulging in dessert many times that night Harry smiled as he cuddled against Severus’ chest. Plastic Harry was in his usual spot on the nightstand. Thank Merlin for visual aides he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
